1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode container box, a printing device and a nozzle inspection method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional electrode container box used in the inspection of nozzles for clogging of a print head, known a type has been known of utilizing caps that cover nozzles of the print head at times that printing has been terminated, as for instance, disclosed in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1, an inspection of nozzle clogging takes place as follows. Specifically, an opposing electrode that is opposite to the print head is contained in the cap, and a potential difference is generated between the print head and the opposing electrode by not only grounding the opposing electrode to the ground but also by applying voltage to the print head. In such a condition, nozzles are inspected for clogging on the basis of changes that take place in an electric field at the opposing electrode at times when an operation of ejecting ink droplets from nozzles of the print head to the opposing electrode is performed.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-59-178256